Broken Reflections
by Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac
Summary: G...get of" Eragon snarled as he felt the older man push vainly against him. The man replied by gripping his hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck "no...your mine" and that was when the light shattered completely. MurnEra RnR
1. Broken Reflections

Broken Reflections

Everythings not lost

Disclaimer: yes oki im afraid this is not really on the basis of the story, it is a bit warped and changed and…fuddled but I really, really think you will like it or at least will want to take a peek. Even if after a second you're swearing and exploding XD though…YES THOUGH I can chain it into the actual real evens of the Eragon novels if you want, instead of just leaving it…like...Well yeah this but anyway…I guess I better get on: D….

_An owl hooted in the dense forest shrouded by darkness, it was an unknown place where many a child went missing; it was also off limits to any personnel excluding the king and his friends. A blonde haired boy emerged quickly from behind a tall oak tree in a dense forest. He looked about him quietly, as tense as a hunter roaming for his prey. Damnation! He would find that dratted deer if it was the last Fu…A flicker of piercing blue made him jump, automatically startling the female deer that shoot of into the vast darkness that held the wood. The sound had created a slight wave of air and the boy turned to inspect the new object as the short breeze blew gently across his face, a harsh smell of burning flesh seared through his nose and he had to sneeze gently before carrying on. He gulped, something wasnt right…he could feel it around him…then again nothing ever was he smiled airily to himself, then brought his attention back to the glowing object or intrusion in his case. He raised an eyebrow and dropped down to his knee… what was this…an egg, out here of all places, so many questions rattled through his mind, each growing worse by the second. A twig snapped to his right, the young boy twisted violently to the left to search out the noises occupant just as a black falcon swooped out its great wings and fled for the sky, cawing angrily in its haste, Though he laughed to himself at how foolish it seemed he was visibly shaking and while he slyly stuck out a tentative hand to try and touch it…hold it…. a scalding sensation suddenly rushed up his arm and throbbed darkly in his hand…"Shit…" he exclaimed holding his scarred hand aloft so he could see it better. After giving it a few shakes he looked into it, shakily turning his hand and what he saw made him gasp. A deep red scar curved beautifully in the corner of his hand, just by his thump twirling around and around in and endless circle it seemed…He looked about him one last time, just to be sure this wasnt some joke or in fact if he wasnt being spied on, but there was no one...nothing moved, nothing breathed, it was like living in the world of the dead the boy shuddered gently then went back to the egg. He frowned and touched the egg quickly this time, no searing pain…nothing just a strange feeling of…_

"_GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED NOW, OR DO I HAVE TO USE THE IRON ROD AGAIN" being wanted…_Eragon more than sighed heavily. He could feel the beginnings of the burn in his left hand. He raised his hand to his face to check…and sure enough there was a livid welt where a poker had been pressed up against it. Eragon sighed heavily while lifting himself of… the living room floor? Somehow he had forgotten how he had ended up here of all places and with a rub of his head he stood up woozily. _Well if that isnt the perfect wakeup call…_he growled angrily to himself. Everything had gone pear shaped ever since he had moved in with his dad? He didnt even seemed to be a dad and he only wanted him for the money, he guessed as a loving father wouldnt usually throws you against the window just to say "I love you". Eragon shivered nervously as he slunked down the twisting stairs, careful not to thump because of what had happened the first time he had done that…he thought he should be happy…how wrong hed been…

_Flash back_

_Im afraid you're going to have to live with your dad now…im sorry" the woman in grey seemed to be truly sorry, as if something was keeping her from grabbing his hand their and then and racing over the hills. He wished his mum would do that, say it was all a joke….he never remembered his mother, all that was left was a burnt picture and a few leaflets about her marriage etc, but a necklace and a grand realistic dragon stood behind her, thats why Eragon always talked about dragons but as soon as he spent 5 minutes here, her remembered never to again. There was also a ribbon which he treasured as her sweet smell still wore on, it would always turn his frown upside down, as his cousin would say. But he was leaving them behind and going…somewhere dangerous, he could tell but he acknowledged it with such pride the woman seemed ready to cry. Waving goodbye to the grey vehicle he stole a glance at the house, being 13 the world seemed glum, especially as his uncle had just been murdered and the case seemed to be dying…but…shaking his head he stole for the house as the first patter of rain dripped behind him. He opened the door and rushed up the steps, only to be called back down. He sighed and jumped down the steps and on jumping on the last step received a punch in the face. It was so sudden and powerful it sent him reeling back into the stairs and gasping for breath while he held his face in his hands. There wasnt even apology, just a grunt and then he was gone…that was when Eragon knew hell TRULY existed, and he knew he was being punished for not being able to save his uncle…_

_End flash back_

And to think that only happened last week…

Disclaimer: well of course I now ask…shall I continue or mark it as GARBAGE not eve worth reading. And if you're bored mark it out of 10-10 being the highest, give me feedback and of course answer my question at the top XD have fun… but don't go mad: D

MR


	2. Desperate Plea

Desperate Plea

Disclaimer: Here I am…again. And I have noticed that this is a worthwhile thing to take up so I shall…in the hope that people will have enjoyment from reading this story XD anyway enjoy: D. Theese are the great people : **DoYouReallySeeMe, Tor Mathin You guys RULE!**

Eragon grabbed a piece of toast and started stuffing his books and much needed equipment back into his bag. After getting hurriedly dressed and sneaking into the downstairs kitchen he was late for school…again. Stealing a quick look around him he zipped up the back, swallowed the last piece of toast just as Morzan suddenly appeared behind him. Still oblivious to the overbearing man, Eragon rubbed his face and looked at his watch on his right arm, but just as he raised it however, a steel grip enclosed around it and forced his arm behind his back. Eragon cried out suddenly, and tried to wriggle out of the grip but knew he was only making the man behind him enjoy his pain, he heard a chuckle as the fire in his arms suddenly spread up his arm even more painfully as it was forced impossibly further back and he was forced violently against the wall. He felt his eyes prick with silent tears and tried to stop them from overflowing but as soon as Morzan s cruel hand grabbed his newly burnt ones and crushed them together, he allowed a sole tear to streak silently down his cheek with an added whimper the pain gnawed at his every nerve, relentless and soul crippling. Morzan took this chance to lean into Eragon s ear and whisper venomously.

"Your piteous…I don't even know why your whore of a mother even decided to give birth to such a worthless piece of crap, and I don't doubt her for leaving this world…and to think you're the reason everyone leaves" Eragon grew more angrier by the second and lashed out at the mention of his mother in such a horrid way, head butting Morzan harshly in the face. In the seconds that Morzan s grip lessened and his loud cursing. Eragon was rushing towards the door, half sobbing and stumbling in his anticipation as he knew the consequences that he was going to receive for this. _He was a good boy really, he wasn t stupid…or useless…right?_ Eragon grabbed the door handle and wrenched it downwards at the same time that Morzan gripped Eragon's jumper in a new, deadly way, he thrust him forwards and Eragon tried to put out his left hand to stop his face from cracking into the door but it was useless. _RORAN!_ The resounding crack and sudden burst of colour made Eragon choke silently. The blood that was now spilling senselessly from his nose dripped quietly onto the now crimson smeared door, melting into the carpet, a vivid remembrance.

"Honestly…you're a failure…your half-brother Roran even escaped from you…at least he has balls…fighting for something where as you…well your just a waste of air and Murtaugh…well he was lucky" He snarled angrily in Eragon's ear again, this time gripping onto the young boys jumper and hair, sometimes bashing him against the door to make sure his every word was felt as well as heard. Eragon whimpered a reply as his mouth was full of blood and the added pain in his face and arm made him wince, doubly again when Morzan gripped his arm quickly and twisted it impossibly round again, this time however, his left shoulder came out with an eerie _pop…_ He screamed the pain was impossibly sickening; he pulled his now dislocated shoulder back and pushed it protectively against his stomach, while curling into a protective ball as the older man landed painful blows onto his back. _Again and again…thump thump…smack…thumo…Roran where are you? Mur…Murtaugh…_ After the thuds of skin against skin slowed down, and only a sob could be heard in the hostile air, Morzan kneeled down and griped Eragon s wet cheek and dug his nails in harshly into the boys plump cheeks, adding another whimper to his pleasure.

"DON'T ever, shout out again, or next time, I won t play nice…" He gripped a little harder when at first, the beaten boy didn't agree, and then letting him go roughly he headed upstairs for the bathroom to wash the blood of his hands…if he ever could. Eragon s loud sobs slowed into a gentle whimper, braking of sometimes as he strained to sit up. Leaning his head against the door, he closed his eyes in the vain hope the pain would just melt away…_useless…failure…worthless_…He opened his eyes, why…why him. Today was the worst he had received…and there was to be worser? How? Why? Eragon looked down at his now limp left arm. For the second time that week, he wondered if a razor would be as painful. He gripped the door handle with his right hand, a bit unsteadily and rose to his feet; a churning in his stomach announced he was going to be sick. Shakily he stumbled towards the kitchen sink, throwing up briefly into it as the blood and the fear swirled together in a disgusting mix. He looked in the window and saw a bloodied and bruised boy gringe back. Looking down he started the tap and washed his face, hands gently then picked up his grey hoodies that he had left on the sofa and stumbled out the door. Not bothering to check what he looked like, and picking up his bag as he went…just wanting to escape while he could. He threw his hood over his head to conceal the burning and cuts then took of down his road towards the park where he might be able to fix his arm before school began _Sapphire…where are you? HELP ME…help me_. He cursed himself loudly when he felt the tears spill onto his reddened cheeks, and sought out refuge in the low hanging trees. Sitting heavily down onto the wet grass under a tall oak tree while dumping his bag loudly down next to him, he thought of Sapphire suddenly, wishing she was here and remembering he had forgotten to meet up with her as they walked to school together. Gripping his right shoulder he felt the tears spill again as the jar sent a violent pain to shoot up and down his arm. But he wouldn't cry, _he wouldn t cry anymore…No! No more…useless…worthless…whore… no, YES! No! Just…useless…worthless…scumbag…twat…failure…wimp… _enraged voices tortured his thoughts until he could take no more and starting gnawing on his own hand. Just because Roran was in a war didn't mean anything…did it? _ Am I weak? Am I Worthless?_ Eragon thoughts were interrupted when a shriek sounded nearby. He looked up, scared suddenly that it was Morzan that had cried out in anger.

"Please...Don't…hurt...Sapphire?" The blue haired girl looked back at him with a mixture of pity, love and anger. She was the only one, who knew about this…these events, and Eragon had sworn her to secrecy, of course this was where they had first met. Years ago when Eragon was care free and happy. Sapphire had brown hair with Blue streaks in it, with dark blue eyes and a slim body she was certainly a sight, but when she had met Eragon they seemed to have clicked and formed a sort of…bond but not a relationship just a very close to a relationship. She had been hanging upside down from a tree and she had fallen on him when a bee stung her leg, forcing her to fall out the tree. They laughed about it now, and teased each other greatly. But they both knew it was the begging of something massive….

Disclaimer: We ll if I get enough reviews or likes then I shall reward you with another chappy XD. If you have any ideas or thoughts reviews are much wanted…: D I hope you enjoyed it!

MB


	3. Crimson Eyes

~Crimson Eyes~

Disclaimer; *cries* all you brilliant, brilliant people. Im going through a rough patch and to see all those reviews…let's just say im grinning like a hyper kid at Halloween who just found the hidden loot XD. Anyway I shall be carrying on of course, though if any bits are confuzziling please voice your opinion: D….Now I shall shut up and become over protective of Eragon! XD.

-Eragon=14/15

-Sapphira=16

-Thorn=17

Murtaugh=16

"_Please...Don't…hurt...Sapphire?" The blue haired girl looked back at him with a mixture of pity, love and anger._

"Oh Eragon" She nearly broke down herself, he tried reasoning with her though, it crushed his heart to see his soul sister look broken and lost. She dropped down beside him and engulfed him in a hug, nuzzling into his neck slightly. He leaned his head against hers, breathing in her calming scent of perfume and tried not to cry any more, he choked back and added gently.

"Sapphira…choking bot…breathing…" After a while Sapphira leaned back with a gasp, repeatedly apologising until Eragon gave her a bored expression and she stopped, while adding sorry again. Eragon chuckled lightly at his friend's obsessession to be polite and stopped when he saw her face cloud with anger as he breathed in heavily as his arm twinged again.

"What was that…?"

"It's…called an arm Sapphira…get over it"

"No what's this…Oh my god Eragon…you silly…god I could throw you into the pond"

"Please do…id rather drown then face…whoa hey I didn`t really mean it Sapphira" Eragon Stopped as he saw fury rage across her features, she was much older than him, at least 3 years but still…she looked severely pissed off, and that either meant lack of chocolate or you better get out of the room before your head goes through a mincer….and Eragon was looking for a mincer.

"It was him again wasn`t it…why do you bother Eragon…"She sounded exasperated, and she kept clenching her fist in an awkward way.

"Bother…I am going to appeal today actually" He whispered as nausea took him again.

"Oh thank goodness…you know I love you don't you" She was kneeling beside him, allowing his sweaty head to rest against her shoulder. She hoped help would arrive soon, as Eragon`s nose had started up again and she was getting blood everywhere, even if he didn`t seem to realise.

"Yeah…sure…whatever rocks your boat?" He looked up at her with a fake worried expression; she snorted quietly which made Eragon grin…then grimace.

"You know what I mean" she sighed stroking his hair gently out of his eyes.

"Do i…"he rolled his eyes but snuggled closer, enjoying the feminine touch his childish side so clearly demanded.

"Just…don't get yourself hurt…I don't know what I'd be able to do without you ok…Dunce" she finished her –lovey-dovey- speech with a gentle ruffle of his hair. They both laughed Eragon a little less as his arm was on fire with pain, which annoyed him greatly.

"Thank you…you're the greatest person ever …Saph…" His eyed had begun to close again, and suddenly his speech was slurred too. Sapphira started to panic, until loud footsteps started up from around the side to the park. She left Eragon by the tree, making him comfortable as he passed out suddenly. And with a face full of fury she raced over to the leaving footsteps. She just hoped she would make it in time, if she didn`t then she was at loss for what to do next. She knew a few skills in first aid but she was taking after school lesson with Eragon and 2 others. As it was their second week into the new school year, the after school lesson was today, Monday. And OH, how she was beginning to hate Mondays as she slipped dangerously in the wet mud. She flung out in a desperate attempt to grab hold of something but there was nothing…but then a firm hand grabbed her arm and pulled her to them. She laughed slightly embarrassed then thanked them quietly, and was glad she had done it then because words suddenly seemed impossible as she grinned up into the crimson eyes of her "saviour", thought his eyes were dark brown in the light they looked red, his jet black hair stuck out to the side with deep red strokes inside it that made him look slightly wistful. He had a playful grin and was wearing jeans and a "Green Day" top, with a hand squashing a grenade that looked like a heart, and had the blood pouring out, and finally white trainers. _Not bad…_ He was of an athletic build and acted childishly with a handsome face, as she would later find out. He smiled down at her after a second, an eyebrow rising as he wondered what she was up to.

Then a deep voice shouted over to them breaking the spell immediately as they jumped apart.

"Thorn! Hurry up man we`ll be late for school…again." Thorn gave an apologetic smile and was about to go when Sapphira gripped his arm and pleaded quietly for him to follow her.

"Alright I'll catch you up…ok" he said slowly, unsure about why she was doing this.

"Why…what's wrong" The older boy frowned and jogged over rather quickly then frowned, his cheeks slightly red from the cold air as he had run down the road to get to them. He had blond hair that looked slightly windswept, chestnut brown eyes and a white t-shirt with a button up t-shirt over it that was black. With the sleeves pulled up, he showed off his tanned arms as he was also of an athletic build, with white trainers. Though his freckles we're a lot more prominent. He looked Sapphira up and down which made her eye him dangerously then rolled his eyes.

"Not another one...Gee`s you already have Em`s you need anymore?"

"Shut up Alex…and we've finished anyway…and she wants to show me something. I think" He added as he watched her scan the area nervously. _Time was running out…couldn`t they just shut UP!_ She reminded herself to kick Alex`s arse to world war three after this.

"…Fine lets go then she looks like she`s straining…" Sapphira scowled at him, making him stutter suddenly at her violence, while Thorn thumper him on the shoulder.

"Hey…wait…shouldn`t we wait for…Murtaugh?" A brief silence…then

"Ahh Fuck him he`ll get to school…what's wrong milady" He mockingly bowed and was received with a harsh shove form Thorn.

"Come ON! My friends dying and I don't know what to do?" Sapphira was ready to burst into tears and immediately started running for Eragon.

….

"Your joking me….probably swallowed lipstick or something" But by the sound of her voice it was serious. The three of them charged off, following Sapphira closely, but Alex had already noticed the unconscious boy by the tree and was ahead of all of them, much to the shame of Sapphira. He skidded to the floor Thorn close behind dropped down and lifted Eragon's head gently. Sapphira suddenly felt left out, this was what she was suppose to be doing not some… hot strangers. Oh god did she just…She stroked Eragon's hair gently, trying to whisper words of encouragement as his eyes snapped open and he tried to wriggle out of the guys grips, but they we`re much older and physically stronger so Eragon was going nowhere. It broke Sapphira`s heart to hear him whimpering and crying like that…was he really that bad. Meanwhile, thorn was watching Sapphira, and how close she was to him, it seemed to make him…hurt. He was almost jealous of the wriggling mass in front of him. He shook his head, _maybe Sapphira didn`t like him after all._ Alex pressed Eragon's bag into Sapphira`s arms and started to pick Eragon up gently, seeing as he had passed out…again. Thorn beat him to it, and watched with happiness as Sapphira's eyes caught his and she gave him a reassuring smile. _ Damn the punks bleeding all over me…what the hell happened_. It almost made his gorge rise as he saw his shoulder.

"Right get him to my house…I'll be over soon ok…and thorn" Alex`s emerald eyes held his, carefully calculating Thorns actions.

"look after him…right go" _it seemed Alex knew Thorn`s thoughts to…well he didn`t like hurting people so…at least Sapphira was with him_. He smiled grimly and started racing for Alex`s house, Sapphira close behind.

~OMG I am sooo sorry, this was kinda long. Got a bit carried away *nods energetically* well…I hope you enjoy this one again and don't …hate me XD~


	4. Silent Screams

~Silent Screams~

Disclaimer: its meh…again XD and im listening to dark music –lullaby for big children- so if this seems slightly dark…im soreh XD I hope you enjoy the next chappy though. Let's get those emotions going shall we: D

"SAPPHIRA…HELP…OW SAPPH…SAPH…" A scream revolved around the house, sending a shive down anyone`s spine.

Sapphira sat on the stairs, clutching Eragon's bag to her stomach whilst she stared frightened at the wall before her. Her knuckles had turned whit from her grip as her stomach churned and she threaded to throw up. The ghastly scream that was shrouding the house in a dark, seeming murder scene and she could do nothing to calm her friend…soul brother.

_Flash back~_

"_Hey watch out!" Sapphira shouted as a bee suddenly landed on her legs, she flapped at it with her hand as she hung upside down on the tree. She stopped when she noticed a boy just below her with blonde hair that looked all fluffy and cute. She shrieked suddenly when the bee stung her leg, and then dropped down dead to the floor. She immediately lost her grip of the branch and fell to the ground…yet she landed on something soft, it made a strange noise like "oof". She immediately sat up, biting her lip and crunching her eyes closed as the pain took over her leg, gripping it slightly. She jumped when a voice suddenly cut through to her, and a wriggling began beneath her._

"_Hay…do you mind…I can't breathe"_ _the blond mass of hair suddenly appeared, just as Sapphira tried to move away. She fell over backwards slightly and a pair of deep blue eyes met with Sapphire ones. A sole tear stroked down her cheek as the pain began again and a whimper escaped as she stabbed at the bee with a stick. The boy watched, slightly bemused by her actions then took her hand and took the stick away._

"_I think it`s dead?" he mumbled while looking about in his bag. Sapphira watched moodily for abet until he pulled out what looked like a plaster with some cream. He squirted it on and let Sapphira do the rest. After a few moments chat they looked at each other again, she giggled as a blush stole up his cheeks and then realised_

"_Hay…what's your name?" she asked quietly._

"_Eragon…and yours"_

"_Sapphira" she mumbled but the boy looked pleased at making a new friend and shook her hand enthusiastically. Giggling she took her hand away and started groping around in her own bag, suddenly coming across her friendship bracelets. She looked at the multi-coloured dragon for awhile…unsure if she was doing the right thing, then shrugged and handed it to him. At first he was thoughtful and a bit weary, and then he gripped the necklace with a pleased thank you and put it around his neck though he struggled at first until she helped him, then he watched as she carefully put it on herself._

"_There…"she nodded "Now we`ll never be apart"_

"_Friends for ever…Soul brother… and soul sister" Sapphira sighed happily._

"_Oh no…stuck with you" He stuck his tongue out and was rewarded with a blast of water_

"_HAY!" he exclaimed while wiping his eyes, but Sapphira was too busy giggling hysterically as the boys eyes refocused._

"_Bulls eye!" They spent the rest of that day making oaths and rubbing mud of Eragon's face._ A sole tear swept down her cheek, which she didn't care to brush away, she had broken her promise already... she fingered her necklace that hung loosely around her neck too Frightened to move…breathe…think. She didn`t even realise when the shrieking stopped and it was replaced with a slow sob and whimper…to nothing. Sapphira was gently rocking herself, trying to forget it all when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hi babe`s" came the reply, she jumped and turned around, shocked for a moment. Thorn stood behind her, crouching to her height and had blood crusted onto his shirt. She frowned, her face becoming a picture of anxiety.

"Is he ok…can I see him…what are you doing" she growled as he gripped her hand and pulled her towards him, throwing Eragon`s bag momentarily to the side.

"What…he`s fine…he`s gunna be ok…now let's talk shall we?"Sapphira fumed. Her friend was possibly dead upstairs and all he could do was chat her up…what did he think…she was easy? Moving quickly as she watched Eragon's bag fly out of her grip and onto the floor, the contents spilling out.

"It's not like you're going out…" she wrenched her wrist free and brought the other forward. Smacking Thorn straight in the nose, an audible crack could be heard as thorns nose broke and new blood spurted.

"Go find you own slut, `cos im not gunna be your pathetic puppy…"She growled venomously while stomping past and flinging herself into the room barging past Alex and lifted Eragon's sleeping body to her, allowing his head to rest on her chest and whispered gently.

"I'll never leave you again...ok" Thorn could be heard angrily rushing out, slamming the door behind him _bastard…_

"Sapphira…come on…he has to get some rest, I'll get Murtaugh to check up on him later ok…or not" He retreated as she gave him a torturous look. He sighed loudly, flicking his phone out his pocket and dialled a quick text while talking to her again, then pressed the send and flicked it shut again.

"look…Murtaugh's fine ok…he`s a medic to so…we`ll he`s done first aid" HE tried again, sounding slightly bemused.

"I said...im…not…leaving him. Though thank you,"

"That's alright…what happened though, I had bandages and stuff but…this is serious" Sapphira looked down at Eragon's troubled face…he was still in pain. She bit her lip, hating herself for what she was about to do. She told him, everything and Alex sat in stony silence listening to all she had to say, sometimes nodding, but slowly the face turned to grim horror and slight anger. It looked as though Alex and Eragon had made friends… strange. She watched as the door suddenly swung open and Thorn, followed by a tall man in his older teens strode in. Sapphira`s jaw dropped, he was gorgeous, with sensuous black hair that flipped into his eyes occasionally and hard chestnut eyes shone out from underneath them, making him look mystical and dark. Wearing a pair of skin tight black jeans, a light black top with a rip across it, finished off with a pair of pale dark sneakers. He had a slim figure, but a rough build and his voice, when he spoke was deep and reassuring, yet playful as he caught sight of Sapphira. She shook her head gently then pulled Eragon close, as if protecting him from these older men. She blushed when she realised she was in a boy`s room and remembered not to look around. She also noticed Eragon had been stripped of his t-shirt and trousers as they we`re piled with his hoodies, a bandage swathed his arm and flecks of blood spotted over his face made him looks eerie. Sapphira sighed, looking down at Eragon`s sleeping form once again. For the hell of it and to piss Thorn of she kissed his forehead gently and started of downstairs. Giving Murtaugh the once over rather violently perhaps as he backed up with a chuckle. Thorn followed her and soon, they we`re both walking quickly towards school. Though Sapphira couldn`t shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen, and forced herself to walk on. Even as Thorns shadow joined hers and he gripped her arm, instantly pulling her around to face him. First checking no one was around he pulled the struggling teen into an alley.

Oki…I got to stop writing so much. If this sounds bad I will re-type just say and I will do-besides walking off a cliff I won't do that XD unless their chocolate involved: D Now…let's see what you think…


	5. Please stop my tears

~Please stop my tears~

Disclaimer: Hey guys…im back …and im sad. I only got one review…for last chapter…but, at least that's one I thank you for that….xD if there is any kissing or dirty scenes I shall go to bold but this is changing to T, if any disagree, I'll put it back to M oki…oki….lets GOGOGO! :D

"So…er…*cough* your names Era" Murtaugh looked down at Eragon who was awkwardly looking up at the ceiling wondering when this guy would leave so he could get changed.

"it`s Eragon" He frowned, slowly sitting up, but winced as his shoulder jarred slightly.

"Hay, uh-uh you aren`t getting up, stay boy" Murtaugh pushed him back down, he frowned as he felt the boy flinch and looked up, raising an eye brow as Eragon deep blue one connected with his rubyish ones. Murtaugh felt a shiver arch down his back, and he swallowed a sigh as he watched him carefully. The young boys face was a picture of fear, the eyes they looked the same…too similar. Yet, he couldn`t help but stay near him, he suddenly felt protected in his company, and wanted to be closer, happier…nearer. He blinked, shaking his head as he realised the man was leaning towards him, uncomfortably closer. They both jumped, Eragon leaning back and Murtaugh straightening up and looking away, trying to shake

**the thought of** **kissing the boy senseless…what was wrong with him…he wasn`t gay surely…right? Those gorgeous blue eyes, so deep and painful, it made him want to hold him there, yet he looked too fragile to, like a china doll in a whirl wind. Yet, he had a toned chest he had noticed as the blanket had slipped, but he couldn`t help but sneer as he saw the marks up his body, who could hurt such a perfect body? Whoever it was Murtaugh would get to the bottom of this, and there would be hell to pay.**

Eragon was feeling confused and drained, he had thought that he was straight, he had liked Arya`s curves, and radiant beauty but this…maybe this was because he felt insecure. Yet he couldn`t shake the feeling he belonged, he belonged in the man's arms…his future certainly looked busy. He shivered slightly at the thought of Morzan, and what he would say to this. Gathering his courage he opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a wordhe felt a warm hand rest on his forehead, he closed his mouth biting his lip tenderly, his heart beating incredibly fast against his bruised ribs, making it harder to breathe while his eyes scanned the room.

"Well...your temperature seems ok Eragon...my names Murtaugh by the way…I think a sleep would do you good and then we`ll see what to do next…is there anything you`d like" He looking down, frowning as he usually did. He loved those blue eyes, but he knew they would look better happy. He took his hand away, and grabbed his wrist, looking for a beat. All the time, Eragon stayed quiet. Musing over how his body reacted to the man's grip…feelings mixed with fear swirled dangerously in his stomach, as he let his wrist drop to his side. He blinked repeatedly, as he left the room and went into the kitchen, seeming to make a drink. Eragon hoped it was coffee; he loved coffee and hot chocolate, anything sugary basically. After minutes of silence Murtaugh re emerged with a steaming cup of something…COFFEE! A smile flicked across his features, and the small, innocent, Eragon flickered through until his eyes caught Murtaugh's and he changed again, becoming dark and slightly miserable looking. He said a quiet "thank you" as Murtaugh passed him the cup sadly, wishing he would smile again, but knew he wouldn`t.

He sat himself down, carefully near Eragon's head, as he was in a laying position. He grabbed the controls and flicked the screen on, sighing sadly when "hollyoaks" came on. Eragon placed his coffee, down by the side of the sofa and leaned back, not noticing as his hair brushed against the man's leg. After a few minutes, heavy breathing could be heard, signifying the fact that he was asleep. Murtaugh twitched awake as something brushed against his leg, he watched transfixed as the muscular boy`s chest rose and fell with every gentle breath. He cocked his head slightly, as the boys face turned into a grimace and he gripped his shoulder. Murtaugh frowned, and he briefly wondered what was wrong with him, and how he had got all those scars, and the burns on his hands. He reached out a tentative hand, feeling sick at what he was about to do.

He stroked the boy`s head gently, and carefully letting his hand trace his cheek carefully. The effect was total. He stopped, a single tear left and his shoulders sagged… and he nudged gently into the hand when it stopped. Murtaugh chuckled…_so that was how it was to be, he was a toddler at heart. _He lifted the boy`s carefully, careful of his arm and the fact he was asleep. And laid his head against his lap, he felt the boy frown then smile, but soon he was snuggling down, and a tired yawn came out his throat while Murtaugh pulled the blanket over him. It was one of the strangest noise`s he had ever heard…._yet he loved it._ He smiled for the first time in years; it was small but still there. He flicked the TV screen of and, listening to the boy`s gentle breathing, soon fell into a deep sleep, where nightmares no longer existed but deep blue eyes peered at him from dark corners…_and a scream that would haunt him for years to come…could this boy be his cure, his hero or would he be his let down…_ He had already found out, Eragon was his perfect being…

…………._his drug_…

Disclaimer::O there together…dey have feelings: D hehe awkward though…cos he can't get far…hehe anyway, yeah Sapphira`s update is next chappy, depending on reviews of course. *gives coffee out*- to those who review XD.


	6. Please Dont break my heArt

**~Don't break my heart~**

**Disclaimer: Dundundunnnnnn…wait, I haven't begun have i…whoops. Stupid stuuupid…*walks away then reappears though back door**

"**I own the plot, and I own myself…no wait I sold that, erm I own Eragon now and Murtaugh yayi for power" **

**Eragon: O Rly?**

**Me: Eragon, if you know what`s good for you, you`ll shut up: D**

**Eragon: …fine, but someone owns us: O**

**Me: Yeah…get over it ^^).**

**Murtaugh: "Beep!" *translator- Bullshit!***

**Me: Oh no you didn`t *clicks fingers* now behave!**

**Both: *rolls eyes***

**Sapphira: Boys!**

**Both:*mumble smile***

**Me:*sniggers* **

**Both*Bundles her***

**Me: eep!**

_Even as Thorns shadow joined hers and he gripped her arm, instantly pulling her around to face him. First checking no one was around he pulled the struggling teen into an alley._

"PLEASE, Sapphira just listen to me…Please" He sighed, growling gently. Sapphira thought this was rather rash, he was acting like a child, arms folded, chin stubbornly up with the famous pout _of those gorgeous lips.._.

"You just don't understand" He huffed, and then raised an eyebrow as I frowned. I could literally feel the air around me heat up as I looked up at him, my bitchy look must have appeared because he suddenly faltered.

"What do you mean I don't get it…of course I get it, what is there not To get…Thorn, I was used once, it`s not going to happen AGAIN." Sapphira could feel her angry tears brimming, threatening to overwhelm her. She felt him move, yet no hands moved around her as her hands moved up to hide her tear streaked face. She sniffled slightly and looked up, then blinked…impossible.

He`d gone

There was no sign of the Red eyed wonder; nothing, nothing but his lingering smell of delicious deodorant that made her heart thump erratically in her chest.

_Just like last time…_

Gone like the wind…And that was when she truly broke down. True, she was letting her pride down, but…she just couldn`t help but let a bit of her sadness drip through, she felt so numb and broken.

_He was only a boy? A boy that took my heart…and never gave it back, yet I ran up to you to tell you "you can have my body to".  
_

Silently she slipped down the wall; curling up at the base so she could touch her toes, breathing heavily into her legs, and then letting a sobbing breath back out.

There was a sudden scuffle of feet and Sapphira jumped up, but not quick enough as the said feet knocked into her, sending her flying. There was a gruff apology that halted mid way. Sapphira laughed gently; still sniffing she wiped her face with her large jumper sleeve, causing the water to smear across the dark navy clothing. Then her heart stopped, her breathing hitched slightly and she stuttered.

_You_

"Oh hey Sapphira…how are you today" The golden eyed boy smiled sweetly, jumping up and pulling the stuttering teen to her feet.

"Well erm…got to go…see ya"

"No…Wait…please wait" she watched, detached as he turned a corner, a broken smile floated across his lips as he nodded a "goodbye". She couldn`t believe it…it was him. _H…he was starting at this school to? Oh dear god helps me…._

She felt a sole tear streak down her cheek, _what had gone wrong…was it her…he had said she was to young…but love never has limits, does it?_

She was broken from her tearful state by a shuffle of shoes; she turned while bringing her jumper sleeves over her fists as she turned to see her intruder, placing the hidden hands in front of her mouth as he eyes glinted with realisation ((A/N yes…Sapphira has a cute side, this is called her innocent/scared side that actually looks very er…im not sure but yeah, good in a boy`s eyes…I think))

_Alex…?_

"Oh erm…*sniffle* you er…*sniffle*ok" She gulped and sub-consciously wiped at her eyes, rubbing gently against her reddening nose. Alex sniggered and Sapphira growled slightly, but Alex just shook his head and started towards her. Sapphira`s eyes widened as she felt his arms wrap around her, holding her to him…she felt…felt

Word was to indescribable at that moment but it felt like home…ish. But it wasn`t whole she noticed, she was still…missing something. He breathed gently onto her head, sending warm shivers down her back.

"Now what`s up Rudolph…"Alex smiled as Sapphira whacked him gently on his chest, he laughed openly but rubbed her back all the same.

"Come on, it`s better out then in"

"Doesn`t that usually reside around other stuff"

"Sure…But in this statement no, unless you really feel like it"

"No!"

"Darn, carm down woman, you`ll get your knickers in a twist"

"Do you praise your crown jewels `cos i…"

"ok ok you got me, but seriously….what`s up" he brought his thumb up and wiped a lost tear that was sliding down her cheek. A frown crossing her face as she looked away slightly, but she couldn`t hide it any longer.

"I…I saw him again"

"Who?"

"This…this guy who I went out with, Heh, usual stupid heart break story"

"What where the girl gets ra—"

"No you idiot…the one where she gives her heart and soul. B…but her throws it away and lies with his eyes."

_His golden eyes_

"Well…all I can say is he`s lost out on one hell of a perfect chick…sorry girl, your beautiful and hot being yourself Saph…don't let anyone destroy that, your perfect they way you are"

"but no one`s perfect" She blushed at his last comment, it matched Era`s.

"We`ll see" He raised an eyebrow playfully.

"God you're a pervert…"she giggled and picked her pack around her shoulder, walking past the wall

"Hay… just blame it on the hormones I say" a gentle laugh occupied them both as they walked on for a bit more, in an awkward silence, hands sometimes bumping together.

"Hay er…Saph, do you fancy coming over tonight…Well of course with Eragon, but er…Come for Dinner perhaps" Sapphira stopped and turned her body to face him, looking up slightly as he was much taller than her, though shorter then Thorn. Indecision rattled through her again.

She did like him…_a lot_ but, she wasn`t complete with him…_or was she?_

"Well you don`t have to…I just you…know—"

"**Thought**" They mused together laughing

"Yeah…" Alex smiled nervously rubbing his cheek slightly, a nervous habit.

"Ok, I'll be coming to see Era anyway"

"Cool, I'll meet you here after school ok" He smirked, pointing at the East gates; he nodded "goodbye" and started for the North gates.

"Alex!" Sapphira suddenly shouted and raced across to him, her small bag banging of her waist.

"Y-yeah" He turned as she just about ploughed into him.

"Thanks…thanks again" her gentle blue eyes floated towards his.

"Hey its o—"Alex was cut off as Sapphira went onto her tiptoes and landed a gentle kiss on his cheek. She leaned back, a blush reaching her nose.

"See ya soon" she mumbled and walked over to her gang of giggling girls.

"N-yeah" Alex rubbed his cheek were Sapphira`s kiss burned into it, he could feel his skin start to heat up and growled when his mate pointed out his blush. But he just shoved him back…_Sapphira sounded great, yeah…he was gunna be ok…he had Sapphira after all. But something didn`t feel right…something didn`t_

_Feel Whole?_

"**God…please don't break my heart"**

Both whispered to themselves, Sapphira looking up while Alex hid his head by scratching behind his head, whispering to the ground. The shrill scream brought both teenagers back, and following their groups of mates they swarmed into school. But to someone…it was a rivalled day, for they had just seen their "Soul mate" in another's arms.

"Sapphira…"They mumbled.

Then the gates swung shut. School had begun.

**Disclaimer: Hey guys…say thanks to my great Beta** **"DoYouReallySeeMe", she`s helped greatly. Now all is left is for you to leave a nice review….PLEASE! Oh and, er…any thoughts, wants etc XD click that button: D and review.**


	7. In cold Blood

~In cold blood~

Eragon shifted slightly, feeling a slight pain in his neck that notified him that he'd been sleeping in an awkward position. _Damn pillow…or whatever foreign objects that decided to stab my neck… _Slowly, Eragon forced him up, gasping slightly as the intruding cold clasped invisible, yet beyond painful, claws into his naked shoulders and dragged downwards causing his breathing to deepen and increase in its pace as the new found wounds screamed to make themselves felt.

Eragon reached forwards with a groan and pushed himself upwards and onto his knees. But what he had grabbed was not the sofa, a leg or a person but instead a part on a humans body that shouldn`t be grabbed – especially a mans.

Murtagh hissed and instantly flicked his eyes open, a warm feeling draining to his lower body. Growling he flipped upwards, trying to shake the intruder of, simultaneously causing Eragon to buck forwards, loosing balance.

With a cry he fell forwards, pulling the blanket forwards slightly making the coffee spill over the floor. Eragon rolled and his feet banged into the front door as he blearily looked around.

Murtagh, who had quickly come to his senses from thinking it was… someone else, rose quickly and inspected Eragon carefully, watching as his sleepy blue eyes glared openly at him. Murtagh smiled apologetically and offered a hand up, nothing had been said yet between the two, but Eragon's expression was a thousand words enough.

Eragon slapped his hand away, folding his arms stubbornly and turning his head away.

"Fine two can play at that game" And in a great act of childishness Murtagh picked Eragon swiftly of the floor and held him in a fireman's lift. Eragon cried out as he felt his body lifting of the safety of the ground, only to be thrown over his bullies shoulder, his injuries somehow carefully avoided.

"_Eep_! No fair!" Eragon squabbled, trying desperately to wriggle free, even if he scratched against some of his other wounds as he reached his arms back trying to blind his attacker.

"W…wait, Era... I… I can't see!" Murtagh actually found himself laughing, well, smirking with a bit of a chuckle at their situation. But Eragon was too caught up in himself to linger on the thought for to long; clinging to Murtagh's body as the older turned around in random circles, stumbling sometimes or going off in an odd direction as he tried to pry Eragon's hands away. Both boy and man were laughing, even when Murtagh suddenly hit the edge of the couch and he fell backwards.

Eragon easily squirmed out the way before Murtagh crushed him and straddled the muscled waist of the older, dark haired... _man_ in accomplishment.

"Ha! That will teach you to try and cross me…mister Murtagh" Eragon grinned as he looked down into the smirking face of Murtagh as Murtagh just shook his head and raised his eyebrow, smiling at the way the boy`s eyes lit up.

Murtagh was just glad the boy was forgetting home.

But Eragon didn't realise that Murtagh also had a certain condition…there was nothing wrong with him; it was just how he was treated with his late father… He hoped Eragon never met anyone like him… never.

Stretching heavily Eragon mewled lightly, grinning as his back gave way and his neck _popped, _causingMurtagh's breath to hitch before he took a deep breath, thick with the boy's scent, while closing his chestnut eyes. But when he opened them again, they had turned a shade darker and his head was turned slightly to look out the window.

It was night now, and a car's light illuminated the room for a few seconds, sending shadows to bounce into view, but as suddenly as it had appeared it disappeared.

"E…Eragon…"

"Yeah" Eragon replied, slightly lowering his voice as his happiness cleared away, becoming serious for a time.

"What do you think of…of, erm…" Murtagh coughed embarrassed and paused for a second, how could he phrase this? "Gays?"

Eragon blushed.

"W…well erm, there… you know, emm... er… really, em… really _cool_?" Eragon finished lamely

"Are you gay, Era?" Murtagh asked breathily while leaning upwards, his face now inches from Eragon's pale one.

"Wha…where did th…that come from?" Eragon stuttered, avoided the question completely as a deep blush flushed his cheeks, heating his face.

"Well, I am. And I was wondering…" Murtagh leaned, if possible, closer still without actually touching... _yet_, as he watching those plump lips slowly opening slightly as the pink tongue ran along them only to be replaced by two teeth as Eragon bit down on his now wet lips.

"…"

"If you would…would…" But Murtagh wasn't able to finish as the door crashed open loudly.

"Hey guys were home!" At the sound of the door crashing open and the sudden new voice, Eragon jumped backwards, off of Murtagh and onto the floor causing Murtagh growled at the loss of contact and stared at the intruder angrily.

_Damn, he made Eragon jumpy… and now my laps cold... how dare he… _

The boys looked up to see none other than Thorn. An uncomfortable silence filled through the room as Thorn looked from Eragon's dishevelled appearance to Murtagh laying 'innocently' on the sofa.

Thorn raised an eyebrow as Eragon turned away blushing once again and Murtagh decided he like that could on Eragon and made a mental note to make sure he saw it as much as possible. A part of Murtagh felt bed, but it was quickly held away by the sudden mad appearance of Thorn.

"Er, Murtagh..." Thorn swallowed, "we're meant look after him, not…" Thorn said only to be stopped by his friend's deathly glare.

"Thorn what the hell are you doing here… so late" Murtagh added in quickly after looking at the clock. It read 11:00 – that must have been the most sleep he's ever got before... well just before, _the kids a sleeping charm_, Murtagh thought with a smile tugging his lips.

Eragon frowned slightly as Murtagh seemed to stare at him for a impossibly long time causing him to grow uncomfortable and he choose that was the time to speak.

"Erm…Thorn where's Sapphire?" Eragon asked, playing with the side of the blanket.

"S…Sapphire is…with _Alex_," Thorn growled, bitter with himself, and stormed away into the bedroom leaving a bewildered Eragon.

**Disci: BAD Thorn…BAD BAD, BAD THORN….*locks away* ruin the moment with your door opening…terrible.**

**Well it wasn`t bad, not bad…not as good…a bit of a middler really, but never mind. Now please. Before you leave, leave a review, just speak randomly if you want…then again, I would prefer a bit of my story in it but away. I shall now shut up…**

**For a bit…as I shall be back XD**

**Hope your all oki :P**


	8. Better of Alone?

Disc: Ano…Gomen nasai. Sorry for not updating fast…enough? Anyway my G.C.S.E`s are around the bend so wish me luck or not? Either way. afterwards there should be more happy chappies, or in Era`s case, angsty ones. So please read on- Ja ne!

-Oh! Also, there is a song on this. It`s a DJ type so feel free to listen to it while you read if you want.

Beta`d by - ILuvAnimeGuys: thankyou Sooo much Lol

Also thanks to

DoYouReallySeeMe: Best reviewer and up-to-date along side

Better off Alone?

The wind rustled angrily outside. Banging itself against the glass shutters like some depraved animal, if you ask Eragon it was just the way he wanted to be right now. Punching the hell out of anything nearby, be it the innocent looking drawer, he didn`t care. It was just so…so frustrating.

"Damn…Father…Baka Hentai!" he finished with a kick to his bed.

Yeah; Eragon had been found by his father somehow, with the help of the police of course. Though, he had to admit, his father was great at lying. No one would think he was capable of such…such confusing things. A father was protection, love and a beacon to watch and guide you through the turmoil's of life; not beat you senseless. That just didn`t make sense. What was the use of having a father when he would just teach you how to become withdrawn and cowardly and aggressive.

But, who would care? The amount of times he had screamed for help; desperate for some sense of relief from the on-going pain as the fist-

_Hit again_

_And the foot _

_Kicked again.._.

No one came. In fact, Father just turned up the TV or radio. I guess that could drown out the screams and thuds? But every single time. Surely…at least once _someone_ could hear it, or perhaps they feared father to…

"Era…-burp- gon, get down here will you. Your father needs some entertainment" There was a chuckle and Eragon shivered. Flinching as he memorised the trip back, the cruel smile and snide remarks as he wormed his way into making the police think that _they _were the bullies.

But it was him, _HIM_

_And no one would know_

Eragon clenched his fist.

_No one would understand…_

Eragon bit his lip.

_And perhaps…no one cared._

Eragon sighed, the movement making his shoulders slump. He wondered If life would have been different, if he was brought up by someone else…perhaps Brom or… no, that was just foolish.

_It's better not to dream 'cos father'll shatter it. Shatter and break it. I`m Better off alone…Better off alone than with people who show two-faced love, or no love at all. _

That _is _what he had been brought up to believe. Although, he was once told he had a beautiful mother; graceful and charming …with a loving smile but stern spirit. Of course, his father had broken that spirit. His mother was gone now; bathed in light and with wings outstretched; watching as he broke her son's spirit.

But Eragon vowed never to break! He vowed never to break at those man's hands; to those beast's claws.

His knuckles flared white as he gripped the banister. The stairs were wooden with a metal edge and the décor was in the style of posh and fancy. After all, he was friends with the company's "kings". They sold armoury and more to those willing, very well known, and wealthy businesses. Though it was turning into something like a mafia; deaths, murders, all for the same thing.

Power.

Yet, Eragon was _never touched _by the silk or satin that would hang from his father. Ha! He would barely get a sniff; his quarters where in the attic, as he needed money for his "_medicine"_ not for his child…oh and his chair, food and well…alcohol. Then again, it looked as though the family was close and happily rich, but the attic and basement told different stories. Just like the men it occupied; both falling apart and becoming overgrown with-

_Guilt… _

… _Hatred…._

_And lies._

There was only so much you could do for a man who lived in war, torment and cruelty. Having a son was _not _one of them, so on countless times, Eragon would be told this, shown this and of course made this.

_Nobody`s child…_that`s what he would call him when half sober or aggravated. But when fully wasted or just wanting something it would be full on contact…sometimes unwelcome contact. But it would twist to violence either way. Breathing was illegal in Morzan`s law.

_Thud, thud…thud. _

Eragon stepped heavily onto the last step, listening to the creak as weight was applied. Though it wouldn`t crumble…he certainly hoped it would. Just so he could break something before he was broken. He pushed open the brown-tarnished door and stepped into living hell.

His father stood by the fireplace, smoking heavily while glugging down some vodka and…something equally head bashing.

_One day, you`ll kill yourself…and I`ll be there…watching-_

Eragon flinched at that sudden thought. Was he to become his father, cussing and hating his life, but hiding it behind a veil of charisma and charm?

"Ah son…There you are. There is something…something I need to tell you…" He laughed as Eragon flinched… "Nobody`s child…come forward…I want to show you what sin TRULY is."

o.O_________________ O.M.G ____________________E.R___________________A.N.G.S.T_______

Murtagh breathed in heavily, then let out the breath. The smoke swelled upwards; twisting and turning to the airs embrace. Sighing in disgust he pushed the letter into the bin after screwing it up, and went to boil the kettle.

"_My son…You, you are the bullies. Oh thank god, Eragon, you're safe"_

Such lies! Oh how he wanted to spoon out that man`s gut right then, calling _us _the bullies, the life ruiner. Was he really? Did Murtagh hurt Eragon? Well, he never spoke up in defence…so maybe?

"_Come now Eragon let`s get you home safely away from these…these animals"_

_Eragon looks up, catching his eye. But his eyes are not full of light or energy; instead there is a flash of fear and…and something unrecognisable…But before he can ask, grab him…SAVE HIM? He is gone, gone like the wind that rattles outside. The police officer gives a warning and looks at me and Thorn with disgust, then walks out after tapping the doors hinges. Fucking hypocrites._

"Fucking typical eh?" A voice mutters from behind, a drink being swilled around. Murtagh frowned and threw the spoon into the sink.

"There just out to get at ya you know…they don`t know any better. In fact, I bet they're just as clueless as Barbie and ken."

Murtagh stopped, turned, and looked at Thorn.

"Especially after last time…"

_Come and get me…_

_----------------_

_Whey! Another done…seriously. I on a roll. Please read and do my poll that should be up tonight. Also, my other stories if bored XD…that rude…sorry Lol Erm…Ano…Hope you enjoyed!._

_**R.J watson: **_See SEE! There you are not bad anymore Huh HUH! Now im gunna fail Japanese. Nah,hopefully I can remember it..*cries* and thanks so much

DoYouReallySeeME: **Dunno if anyone said…but your name RULES Girl. Also Tehre! Done Happy now Lol. XD I know I am.**


	9. Pain

**Disci: Hehe. Im…kind of back? In a way. Well I wrote a…angsty chappy but two people have now asked me to hurry with one. So, im proud to present the next chapter of Broken Reflections. Now watch and read as the story winds on through truth and …blah blah, blah. **

_**Pain**_

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough

Eragon sat in his room; albeit it a bit awkwardly as his hip was scratched up to his chest…and his back was complaining heavily. His _Father _had inflicted wounds once again…it seemed he only gained pain but no love, he briefly wondered if something may have caused him to appear this way…grumpy and aggressive.

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
**

The light outside his _room_ blinked on as the floor boards creaked. He watched anxiously from the window sill as the man wondered into the bathroom. _Drunk again?_ Eragon mused, there was a toilet downstairs…the one he himself was to use but for some reason his father was taking it on himself to show the toilet what he had just eaten…and drunk. Mind

you…that`s quite a bit.

**You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

He stilled as the footsteps retired down the stairway, watching the door like a paranoid rabbit. Oh how he wished he would stop doing that, jumping and fretting like some hunted rabbit. He then rolled his shoulders as the footsteps died away with the man`s internal cursing.

Eragon looked back out his attic window. If this was a _horrible, dank room_ then Eragon wished all room like his own, the room itself was small but it was better than…than the _basement_. Gulping he wiped his eyes as memories of that tiny, _tiny, _dark room came to his mind`s eye. He had begun to shake visibly.

_Oh god I wish Murtaugh was here._

**This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand**

"_Not alone, never alone…." _ He mumbled to himself as he tried not to think about how sick he was of feeling lonely, alone and numb. Nothing worked for him, happiness was never found he was just that person who…no one seemed to understand, work out…care about?

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

Eragon growled from under his breath as he felt the same numbness filter through his body again, no doubt if he looked in the mirror his eyes would have glazed over as if he were dead; just an empty carcass…nothing to live for, nothing to die for. He felt like he was in limbo. Going nowhere yet not staying either.

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**_  
_

He closed his eyes, hating when they did that and preferred to just lean on the scratch mark that ran from his right hip to his lower rib. He had cleaned it the best he could but he was so tired; tired of feeling numb and scared but afraid of becoming angry and blood driven. He didn`t want to become like his father but neither did he want to let this carry on.

_  
_**Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan**_  
_**When the lights go off you will understand**

Eragon held his head in his hands, screaming silently as thoughts screamed at him; wishing to be heard and said aloud, actions to be done or courage to leave this whole nightmare behind. IT was too much…too much!

**Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough**

He bit his lip trying to think of a release as beads of blood started to drop down his side from the movement he was making. Then he gasped, sitting up. He could be happy. Oh he could but….but Murtaugh would have to agree.

**  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

_Scum…who would look after you? The thought of your name brings fear to everyone. You're so selfish…_

"But Murtaugh different…he likes me"

**Pain, without love**

_Now you're a fag as well. See. Your dirt…in fact you're nothing, I would disown you but I feel in my heart that you just need to be taught a lesson._

"No…no I..I"

**Pain, I can't get enough**

_So you are disrespecting my thoughts, my views and my own offer to help your little piteous soul. Why you're nothing but shit; why I should help something as lowly as you. You obviously have no manners._

"I do…I know I do…!"

**Pain, I like it rough**

_I can`t believe your mother kept you all those years…but then again. She feared you…you would just hurt her if she left you. Then you really did kill her…_

"I…didn`t"

_You're no son of mine…Your no son of anyone._

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain**

"nobody`s son…" Eragon was cradling himself as he rocked against the wall, closing his eyes in desperation to forget the nasty comments. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sought for a release…anything!

**I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded**

Then as he opened his eyes to stare out at the stars he caught site of some paper.

**You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you**

_Lyrics_

Eragon`s tears simmered down to hiccups as he crawled forwards and took the paper and sat at his desk which was the other side of the room, his back to the door.

**You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you**

_Scream_

**I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later**

_louder_

His hand flew across the page in a mad haze as he tried to get out all his pain, madness and anger out on this single piece of paper. And slowly…it turned into a song. Which would turn into a band?

_~Music SCREAMS the words were too SCARED to say.~_

He grinned as he wrote the last line, then pushing the paper up to the light of the moon he read over it.

**  
Pain, without love**

_Murtaugh can join. _

**Pain, can't get enough**

And for some reason, Eragon trusted that. He knew that Murtaugh would never leave him in fact. He was becoming quite attached to the mysterious elder but he didn`t care.

**Pain, I like it rough**

Fuck society as far as he cared.

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
**

Laying back in his hammock Eragon let it swing soothingly as his thoughts swam towards the male. His stomach seemed to swirl with happiness and his cheeks felt hot…but did _he_ feel the same back, or would he have to distance himself.

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough**

Yet again?

_  
_**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain**

**--I left it…not on a cliffy but letting you know…if you can connecting things, about what is to happen in the…near future. …Review :P **

**This is Smidge : OVER AND OUT!**

**Todays Morale:**

Music SCREAMS the words were too SCARED to say.


End file.
